Hotels, Cars & Hicks
by pumpkaboo
Summary: A young Nick is on a gambling trip down South, and books into hotel for the night only to find he shouldn't have left his car alone with the top down. Chapter 1: Young adult Nick. Kid Ellis & Keith. Chapter 2: Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle- set during the events of L4D2.
1. Chapter 1

Nick parked his beloved '65 Ford Thunderbird outside the Shit Motel, the real name currently escaped him, and stepped out of the car. He stretched his arms above his head and grabbed the room key from his pocket. He smiled and grabbed his overnight bag through the open roof and made his way to his room. Number 17.

He unlocked the door and walked inside. He set the bag down on the end of the bed and sat down on the lounge. The weather was hot, as it always seemed to be in the South. He turned on the air conditioner and put it on as low as it would go. Soon enough cool air filled the out-dated looking room. He grabbed the TV guide and flipped through it, not seeing anything much of interest.

He got up slowly, still tired from driving, and walked over to the mini bar, not seeing anything he wanted there either. He opened the fridge, finding some beers and grabbed one. He sat back down, feeling relaxed. He took his shirt off, enjoying the cool.

He was too relaxed.

He didn't want to bother getting up at all.

After about five minutes of stopping himself from falling asleep, he heard a loud, slightly obnoxious "Whoop!" from outside.

He frowned.

Then he heard the noise again. "Aww yeah!"

He got up, feeling pissed off. So much for quiet. He walked to the door, beer still in hand, and opened the door.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

No, he didn't want to believe his eyes.

What the fuck was happening?

Two boys, about the age of ten, where jumping in his car through the open roof.

"Hey!" Nick yelled, irritated. Extremely irritated. "Get the fuck out of my car!" he yelled.

The kids looked at him, faces turning pale quick, and they started climbing out of his car.

The hotel manager must have heard his choice of words, cause he rushed out of the office. "What's going on?" he asked.

"These kids are climbing in my car."

"That ain't no language to be talking to kids in."

"Didn't faze me growing up" Nick said, rolling his eyes.

The manager walked over to the kids. "These cars are patrons at the hotel, you can't jus' go climbin' in 'em. You better apologize to this here man."

The shorter, stockier of the two with sandy blonde hair walked up. "Sorry Sir. I didn't mean to be rude none. I jus' really likes your car."

His taller, slimmer friend with auburn hair nodded. "Dave dared us to do it. An' I ain't never backin' down from a dare."

"Typical rednecks" groaned Nick. "You climb in my car again and I will call the police" he warned.

He turned to walk back to his room when he heard the taller one say, "That man was hairy, 'ey El?"

"Sure was Keith."

Nick frowned.

Shitty ten year olds. This was the reason he would _NEVER_ have kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick couldn't believe he was back in Savannah. It had been well over ten years since he had last come down.

He distinctly remembered it with less zombies though.

"There's still people on the roof!" called the coach.

"Do you think they saw us?" asked the hick.

"They saw us alright and they're not coming back" Nick grouched.

"That chopper looks like its headin' to the evac centre at the mall."

"Gotta agree. Let's follow them to the mall."

Nick walked over to the table and grabbed a health kit and a second pistol.

The hick grabbed an axe. "Always wanted to be an axe murderer."

Nick rolled his eyes.

They walked back down the stairs they had just ran up. Nick was glad that he hadn't become totally lazy. He opened the door. God damn fucking zombies. "I don't know about you, but I'm killing these things!" he shot two down.

The hick ran ahead, chopping down zombies with his axe.

Nick ignored him and jogged into one of the rooms and noticed a map. "According to this map, the only place standing is New Orleans."

The lady looked at him, frowning.

Coach was looking at a picture of a 'Boomer' in a cage. He made a comment but Nick missed it over the hick yelling out some shit.

Nick jogged out of the room and saw a lady spitting green shot. He groaned and stepped back, shooting it. It collapsed into a pile of green acid.

Coach led the way down to some elevators.

"Dammit, elevators out."

Nick groaned.

The lady of the group threw him a look of 'drama queen', which he ignored.

"Fat thing-"

Coach shot it. "Got it."

"Nice shot" Ellis piped up.

"Stairs" murmured Rochelle.

Coach took the lead again, checking out for incoming infected.

"Out here in this ledge."

"Shit."

Nick swallowed hard and followed the coach. He saw pills in the next hotel room and grabbed them. I might need these."

"Or you can give them to someone who needs them" said the girl.

Nick ignored her.

They made their way to the next set of stairs, quickly descending them.

"Fire's spreadin'."

"Not the fucking ledge."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Oh my god."

The hick ran ahead and out to the ledge.

"Careful!" the coach called out.

"Sumbitch is on my back!"

Nick frowned and jogged out, seeing a small zombie riding the hicks back. "What the-?!" he shot at it, but it was hard and running the hick all over the place.

"Shit!" he fell off the ledge, Nick quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him back up.

"Least that little freak fell down" said the coach.

"Thanks" the hick said, looking a little shaken. He shook himself off and walked carefully the rest of the way across the ledge.

"We need to find an elevator" Coach decided. They rushed into a large room.

"This elevators still working!"

They all rushed inside.

"Technically you're not supposed to use an elevator in a fire. But that may not apply during a zombie apocalypse."

Coach pressed the button for the ground level.

"Nick, name's Nick. You all did good. What're your names?"

"People call me Coach."

That was creative.

"My name's Rochelle. You?"

"My name is Ellis. But some people call me El. But I really prefer Ellis cause El kinda sounds like a girl's name. But if you prefer to call me El I guess you can."

El, huh? Name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was a one night stand? Hell if he'd remember. Wasn't really relevant now anyway.

The elevator dinged and Coach looked at the group. "Get ready…"

There were cries from a horde of zombies that seemed to run out of everywhere.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me" Nick sighed, picking up the Uzi. He unleashed the round of bullets on the impending horde.

"Through here!" said Coach.

"Shit" Nick said, looking at the kitchen that was in flames. "Okay, alright let's go."

They rushed through the kitchen and into the hotel lobby.

"Safe room up ahead!"

Nick had never felt relieved to be stuck in a room full of strangers. He slammed the door closed. "You guys aren't so damn bad."

Rochelle leaned against the wall, patching herself up.

Nick felt okay. He wasn't going to bother to heal. He reloaded his gun and leaned against the wall.

"Ooh" Ellis piped up. "I know a gun store on the way to the mall. Get ourselves some real weapons."

"I guess living here is finally paying off" Nick smirked.

Coach looked at him, brows furrowed. "Mister… I don't like your attitude."

"Whatever."

Ellis stretched, reloaded his weapon and grabbed another health kit. "My buddy Keith tried campin' out on top of a buildin' once. He was shootin' crows-"

"Wait, Keith?"

Ellis looked at Nick. "That's what I said" he grinned.

"You're… El… you little shit!" he said, the memory flooding him. "You were the damn kids who jumped in my car at the hotel!"

"Oh man! You had that sweet car!"

"Still have it. It's at my apartment."

"Now that is a beautiful car."

Nick wished he hadn't brought it up cause for the next ten minutes all he heard about was his car.


End file.
